


it's not life but it's emptiness that kills

by moacarat



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu Needs a Hug, Cryo Beomgyu, Electro Yeobin, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt Choi Beomgyu, I'm Sorry Choi Soobin, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, More like enemies to fwb to lovers to enemies but you get it right?, Taeyeobin besties, Yeonjun WILL cry, i don't how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moacarat/pseuds/moacarat
Summary: "You will get us both killed if you are found here, asshole""If he dies, I'll be good as dead anyways. Please, please help him gyu. I'll do anything in return. I can't let him die like this.""Anything?""I will make even make it a sealed vow. Think of it as a deal with the devil"Alternatively where beomgyu and yeonjun are on two opposing sides of a war and yeonjun is a self sacrificing mf who just wants to save everyone he loves and beomgyu is too soft to deny him anything
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	it's not life but it's emptiness that kills

_Just because I'm drowning  
Please don't drown with me  
Hold me in your heart  
And let the ocean take me_

The cold of early winter is dry, biting and unliked. His skin is pale where the wind hits his uncovered arms and the flimsy pajamas don't protect his body. He sits in his window sill until his skin is the colour of snow on a pond and his lips are tinted the shade of evening clouds. However he feels no pain or cold. The ice that falls from the sky and the ice that drips from his fingers aren't that different but there he doesn't feel any ounce of familiarity. Ice is supposed to his element but he hasnt felt anything but detachment for it. The cold of the early winter is an embodiment of him.

He revolves his finger in the falling snow, causing it to swirl around and harden. let's it take a shape and then pulls it apart. Does it again and again before letting it rest in the shape of a hollow swan. 

A small shout of laughter pulls him out of his thoughts. He looks up to find a few children playing in the snow. Stream rises from where they touch the snow and a ghastly smile overcomes his face. Definitely pyro kids. That meant the tales of his excursion hadn't spread far yet. If the word of him being in this vicinity had spread, all elementals would have locked their kids up.

But still, he thinks, as jumps of the window sill, it's better to leave if he so near other elementals. Especially because he cannot sleep anyway

As he jumps the swan falls from lap, shattering and revealing a hollow interior. It pulls a laugh out of him. If someone threw him like this, he would look this empty in the inside too.

And with that beomgyu looks up at the sky and let's the moonlight guide him home in the biting cold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to write this if it's the last thing I do, I promise.


End file.
